Talk:Volcano (3rd)
Now that's a true volcano area... it looks awesome. I love the apocalyptic scene. The previous volcano zones save for Battleground were a little too peaceful if you ask me. I'm really happy about this one. Can't wait to hunt there. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone tell me how to get there and what does that "secret area" has of special? That part should also be on the wiki since there's a pic to it. Sekuiya 13:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Added a guide for collecting armor spheres, hope it was the right place to put it, I thought it was important since it's such a key item. Thoughts Secret Area contains rare ores. I'm not too sure if sphere grinding should be included into the Map area... If so, than we should add egg/powderstone running guides, links to monster guides for the specific monsters that reside the in area, and what nots... I believe there should be a sphere grinding guide for the newbies, but I'm just not sure if this is the right place to post it. ---- Fair enough, I will rewrite my guide elsewhere, and provide a link from this page... but I don't like that fact that someone decided to simply delete the entire guide that I took the time to write, it's extremely inconsiderate. And I agree, there should probably be a powderstone guide in case anyone is struggling; with advice like taking Cha Cha with fluffy mask and to avoid the 10>>5 and 5>>3 routes as they make you drop the stone... /Aeonat How do you do that powderstone one? cha cha ran away, and if i dont go 10>5 and walk the other way 7 or 8 what ever, it just blowsup in my face. ???? what the heck! Claykick 21:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, if you go to the Felyne Food person before the quest, and get the Lander skill, you'll be able to take the shortcut. Otherwise, you'll have to max out your stamina (and it would be good to increase your Max Health as well) before going the long way (and hoping Uragaan doesn't see you). Don't dodge roll or something like that because the thing will blow up. Edward130603 22:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks a lot dude, i will give it a shot. but not with a gun cuz i have a BA switch axe. lol Claykick 22:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC)ClayKickClaykick 22:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : Lol a shot. Good luck.. Edward130603 22:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) How do you unlock this area? should be included in wiki 17:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Daniel Veggie elder mistakes Not only in this map, but in almost every map, there is a mistake in the rewards the veggie elder can give. The only one I am sure of is that he can give an immuniser, IMO the best item he gives as it normally requires using a dragon toadstool to get, and is used to make ancient potion. I can guarantee he gives it in the volcano, I remember getting it plenty of times before, but i am not so sure about the other areas. 15:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, in areas 10, 9, 8 and 7, there is extreme heat, meaning even with heat cancel lo, you will get hit. powderstone ! where is powderstone ??